


Alvedansen

by Calla_Kay



Series: Different Songs for the Same Meaning [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dancing, Drinking, Flirty Emil, I suck at tags, M/M, Music, No longer allowed to drink and type, Surprised Dane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 19:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10446168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calla_Kay/pseuds/Calla_Kay
Summary: Emil keeps his promise, Mathias wishes they could go home sooner...





	

Across the world there was something that no matter the age or career, every person needed a way to relax and let loose. For some people it could be a night in with a book or a loud night out on the town. It had taken some convincing, but Mathias was about to let loose in one of his favorite ways. Drinking and dancing. Music flowing from the open doors as crowds would walk from bar to bar along the main street, everyone from the visiting Ministers to local University students had come out for the kickoff to spring events in Reykjavik. Whatever the cause for them coming out they all had the same goal, a good time. 

 

Around one in the morning when he finally stepped into a bar turned nightclub that gave off a more electro-Pop vibe, a short brunette girl had walked up to the blond Nation and shoved an unopened beer bottle into his hand while smiling and speaking in a language he didn’t fully understand. “Uh, Tak?” He understood something of a compliment, but she giggles and walks away to leave a confused Mathias shrugging and turning away as well. It wouldn’t take long for him to open the bottle to take a long drink as he stay leaning against one of the side walls. Maybe it was because of how he could sense the other or the fact that every other set of eyes near the dance zone were turned to look as well, but it hadn’t taken too long for shocked blue eyes to spot the reason. Emil was already out on the floor with a small group of girls who looked as if they would normally be just as timid as the youngest Nordic normally would have been, moving to the beat the flowed through the speakers. 

 

The sleeves of his sweater rolled up as he was smiling wildly unaware of the blue eyes wandering over his dancing in appreciation, Mathias grinning as he had gotten sidetracked with the low swinging of hips while he sipped on the beer once again. _“Must have been pretty relaxed to go on out with a group, let alone girls. Didn’t think he would have fit in so well with how he started out around me...”_ Eyebrows furrow when one of the girls puts a shoulder on the younger’s shoulder, but what actually bothered him was the fact that Emil wasn’t brushing her off as he would have done normally. The drink in his hand is finished, the Dane pushing off the wall and with a smile putting his finger to his lips so the girls didn’t give him away. Hands move to the still swaying hips, pulling him back as he would lean in and let the other know who it was as Emil had stiffened in surprise. “Hej, lillemus.” Lips brush just behind his ear, the Shorter Nordic smiling and flushing happily. “Hallo, Elska.” He leans to the side and looks back up at his boyfriend, a small smile on his lips. Mathias leans down and the two share a brief kiss, the girls giggling even as the girl who had touched Emil’s shoulder would hold a pout. “We’re heading out, Emil. See you around!” The group leaves after they exchange Facebook information, Mathias not yet showing his displeasure at the innocent information exchange. “Took you long enough to get here...” The younger pouts adorably, though not actually upset.

 

“Well when your people don’t even start to dance till midnight or after a few drinks and I still had to have a meeting with our bosses while ya got sleep at home...I like to think I deserved a little bit of a nap.” The shorter would roll his eyes as he turns around, hands coming up to wrap around his Danish boyfriend's neck. “So you left me here to socialize in a bar that was your idea because you were home sleeping...which is what I wanted to do in the first place.” Emil perks an eyebrow in amusement and slight accusation, the blond simply laughing and putting an arm around the younger to pull him close and kiss his forehead. “Ja, I know..but ya also gave in and said we could go out dancing...and here we are.” Blue eyes meet violet and Mathias would have normally given a more snarky remark in return, yet there had not. 

 

There would be a softer sigh and a small smile from the Icelander before looking up to the Dane and tilting his head in confusion as the taller had looked away to some wall. “What’s wrong? You are quiet for someone who got what he wanted two nights in a row.” His attention being brought back down, Mathias raises an eyebrow before looking away with a shrug. “Oh nothing, just thinking how ya were already out on the floor. Dancing and smiling. Giving out your information to random girls.” It takes Emil all of two seconds to blink and give a sly smile. “So you were jealous?” There is a pause before the response. “No. Jealousy is wanting what someone else has...like that girl who touched your shoulder. I am territorial, I don’t like when someone else shows interest in my someone special who I refuse to share with his older brother most of the time.” For a moment there is just the sound of the bass flowing through the room before Emil puts the words together, a blush coming over his face as the purple hues look away from the now darkened blue eyes that looked to him. 

 

“Y-you are in idiot, Mathias.” Was the mumbled reply as Emil’s forehead meets the broad chest, the Dane’s hands moving to rest on the once moving hips. “I really don’t think that I am. I don’t see how it is stupid to want to keep my boyfriend to myself..” The arms around his neck slip, Em resting his palms on the higher part of the chest he leans against before he looks up and shows the blush fully. “If you wanted me to yourself we should have stayed home..” Mathias was already shaking his head before the words trailed off. “Ya know very well that ya wouldn’t have done this kinda dancing with me at home...” Larger hands guide the younger to spin around before pulling Emil’s back to his own chest, the blond leaning in to kiss the side of the white hair as he leads them into a soft sway to the beat of the song. 

 

“You should have asked, but you are right. I have to be in the mood for it..” Emil smiles, turning without resistance, smirking as he waits through the song before actually chuckling. Reaching back behind him, pale fingers find the Dane’s belt loops and pull forward to bring Mathias right up against him. The beat changes and in a different timing, so does the shorter’s hips as Mathias perks an eyebrow. It was when the other rolled his hips back onto him that the dane gives a growl and fingers grip tighter to the suddenly bold Native. The sound of a violin plays and the hands move from the Dane’s clothing to the hands on his own hips, Emil guiding them higher up his sides and then down to his hips once more and hold them there as he gives a laugh, a pair of lips on his neck and a hum over his skin.

 

“Oh, I am sorry. Was I supposed to play the young lover who was nervous in the club in the heart of his capital city?” A huff and Emil would be bit in response to the sass, an airy sigh given for the action. “Dunno what I expected, but it wasn’t that.” Mathias admits, the two moving together in a way that would have had a Norwegian brother rather upset with what the two were doing in public. “Makes me wonder why I didn’t ask ya to go out for a night like this before.” Violet eyes roll and lifting his right hand, Emil reaches up to run his fingers through the blond hair of the man who wrapped a possessive arm around him. “Just shut up and enjoy it, because once we get home?” Emil turns his head and kisses his boyfriend’s cheek before whispering just loud enough to be heard over the loud music. “You aren’t getting your way three nights in a row,Mathias...I call the shots tonight.” A flirty and confident laugh is given as he rolls his body back against the stunned Dane, who was sure that this was going to be a long night ahead till he could convince Emil to go home....Soon

**Author's Note:**

> And it's another song Fic! Imagine that...  
> This chapter is based on a Norwegian song actually...another Eurovison song..from 2006. So here is the link!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uAtjMTITxbc  
>  
> 
> *bows* Thank you for reading!


End file.
